At a typical refueling station or other refueling system, fuel is pumped from a storage tank to a vehicle fuel tank via a fuel dispenser. A nozzle is positioned at the end of the fuel dispenser and may carry out multiple functions, including: 1) safe and efficient dispensing of fluid; 2) recovery of vapor from inside the vehicle tank that are exhausted or forced out of the vehicle during refueling; 3) providing automatic shut-off such that the flow of fuel is terminated when the vehicle tank is sufficiently full; 4) enabling accurate dispensing of small amounts of fluid; 5) preventing improper operation of the dispenser; 6) providing a low profile nozzle; 7) enabling the nozzle to be temporarily held in the open/dispensing position for ease of operation; 8) providing a nozzle that is durable, inexpensive, ergonomic and easy to use; 9) enabling the display of advertising and/or other indicia; and 10) providing a nozzle that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.